khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Garn'zart Shadowtusk
Jin'doth (Father) Din'tala (Mother) Dazzarlu (Brother) |mentors = Zul'jin Jin'doth Nalorakk}} Garn'zart Shadowtusk is an Amani forest troll of the Vilebranch tribe, being the tribe's Head Chieftain and also considered the primary leader of all forest trolls in the region of the Hinterlands, claiming his place as rightful ruler of the conflicting troll metropolis of Jintha'Alor. Due to his devious skills in close-combat, beast riding and his fearless mentality of conquering something whenever he wants it, he is looked upon as a honorary leader of the of the Amani and Khazari Empires, also commanding the Amani bear cavalrymen, where he is in control of invading any land he believes should be rightfully his in the name of the Troll Empires. 'Background' 'Early Life' , a site where many lives have gone astray.]] Garn'zart grew up in the great troll Empire of Zul'Aman during the near end of the First War. He spent most of his childhood practicing and hunting small animals with his best friend Sorak'han. When it came to the time and age, his father Jin'doth taught both of them the ways of the warrior. 'The Second War' Not many years after Garn'zart and Sorak'han's training had complete, the Second War had broken out, High Elves of Quel'thalas allegied with the Alliance of Lordaeron to initiate an invasion upon the city of Zul'Aman. Jin'doth engaged at the front lines to fight off the warmongerers but is disrupted by the confiscation of Warlord Zul'jin, causing Jin'doth to hunt down the elves that had captured his Warlord with a small Amani war-band. Confronting them, they witness two elf rangers anguishing Zul'jin. Jin'doth instantaneously attacked them and charged his spear to the elf that had done the torment, thereafter the other trolls took care of the other ranger and threw him off of a narrow balcony, giving Jin'doth time to unchain Zul'jin. It was only a matter of time for Jin'doth, however. He could only unchain one arm and leg before he is struck by an arrow from another archer. He would suffer a slow, suffocating death. With Zul'jin partly free, he was given the chance to escape by ardously mutilating his left arm with the spear used by a liberating Jin'doth. After Zul'jin set himself free the attackers were temporarily forced out of Zul'Aman. Din'tala, Garn'zart and Sorak'han were warned about the traumatic experience by the Warlord himself, honoring the fact that Jin'doth was a fearless warrior for saving his life. The group was devastated. Din'tala felt that Zul'Aman was not the safest place to live, shortly after she would take the youthful trolls to a more unharmed land. 'Finding A "Safer" Home' In an attempt to find a safer hiding after the tragic loss of her mate Jin'doth, Din'tala wanted to take Garn'zart and Dazzarlu out of the conflicting city of Zul'Aman, sneaking through the soon to be war-zone of Zul'Aman and departing through a passageway in the mountain ranges that leads to the Hinterlands. ''' ]]''' Assuming that the Hinterlands would be safer place, it turned out to be almost as nearly as conflicted as it was up north in the Zul'Aman region. There were several Independant troll tribes that had remained after the glorious twin Empires had been crippled, with no two tribes fighting alongside ever since. The only remaining clans to still stand in the south-eastern wilderness are the Vilebranch, Witherbark, and Revantusk tribes. In the far north-western region included a heavy population of Dwarves of the Wildhammer Clan and a minor High Elven settlement known as the only High-Elven power remaining outside of Quel'thalas, that being the Quel'Danil Lodge. Influences Category:Forest Troll Category:Character Category:Amani Empire Category:Vilebranch Tribe